Mischievous Antics
by fantasyinfinity
Summary: Jack Frost, the Guardian of Fun, is always such a mischievous winter spirit. So obviously, comes April Fools Day, he's not just gonna lay around doing nothing. Oh no, that hellion has so much up his sleeve when it comes to pranks. Little does he know though, today, so does the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1: Of Green Vampire Teeth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians.**

* * *

**Mischievous Antics**

**Chapter 1: Of Green Vampire Teeth**

"Hey, Jamie, where'd you get these?"

Jack held up a pair of false pointed teeth - the kind that some people use on Halloween or some other day that they wanted to look like they had vampire teeth. These ones were tinted a light green; they must've also been glow-in-the-dark.

"Get what?" Jamie Bennett looked up from the book he was reading while lying down on his bed, blinking and then looking at the plastic object in the winter spirit's hand. "Oh, that. Caleb bought 'em and gave them to me last Halloween. I forgot about those... I actually didn't use them yet. Why?"

The older boy leaned his staff against the wall and put the fake set of sharp-canine teeth on. "These feel weird," he said once he put the teeth in.

Jamie laughed. "You can keep them if you want."

"Thanks," Jack grinned. Then he opened his mouth more to bare the teeth. "How do these look?"

The brunette sat up, putting his book down, and paused, pretending to consider with a hand propped under his tilted-up chin. Then he smirked. "You look awesome! You look like a vampire with those, and maybe if you wore something else you'd look like a total one too."

The guardian raised a brow. "What makes me look like a vampire?"

Jamie shrugged. "Well, firstly it's because of the teeth, duh. And you've also got the pale skin and all. Some people say vampire skin is sparkly, which is _blegh_," he stuck his tongue out, "way too girly. But mainly, they do have pale skin."

Jack chuckled, shaking his head. He walked over to a mirror hanging on one of Jamie's bedroom walls next to a calendar and bared the teeth at his reflection. He grinned. He had to admit, they did look pretty cool on him - no pun intended - and they would be sure to freak Tooth out. Jack's gaze wandered off to the calendar, and seeing the date, a plan formulated in his mind and the guardian smirked deviously. He closed his mouth, still smirking the slightest, and walked over to retrieve his staff.

"Where're you going?" Jamie asked.

"Paying some visits to the Guardians." His eyes glinted with mischief.

Jamie grinned again at Jack, knowing what he was probably doing. Then, looking around and then whispering as if someone might hear, he said, "April Fools?"

Jack smirked wider, revealing a sharp green-tinted canine. "Yep. You got a camera?"

"Oh yeah I do!" Hopping to his feet Jamie ran to get something at another corner of his room, coming back to where Jack was near the window with a sleek black object in his hand. He stretched his arm out, handing the camera to Jack. "Just don't drop it, or ruin it, 'cause Mom will be super mad if it gets broken. And you _have_ to show me _everything _once you get back."

The guardian laughed, taking Jamie's camera and placing it in his hoodie pocket, and after a quick nod, pushed the window open and flew out into the open morning air, his signature smirk still intact all the way as he flew to the Tooth Palace.

* * *

The Guardian of Fun flipped and sailed through the wind, whooping in laughter as he flew. His silvery-white hair whipped back and forth in the wind, his arms outstretched at his sides with his curved staff gripped tightly in one hand. The winter spirit's cerulean eyes searched the skies from where he was over East Asia, until he finally found what he was looking for. Jack smiled, then using the wind flew off towards the Tooth Palace.

The Tooth Palace was wonderful - even more than the Workshop was, maybe, with its massive complexity and marvelous architectural design. Colorful slim towers themed in gold, bronze, pink, purple, red, and numerous shades of violet twisted both upwards and downwards, some dangling down from the top of the enormous palace like pointed Christmas ornaments hung upon a tree. Platforms and occasional tree branches or roots curled up around their structures. Everywhere within the open palace, thousands, perhaps millions, of tiny blurred figures of green, yellow, blue, and pink zoomed about. Miniscule hands opened small cabinets and placed teeth in slots at the slim amber towers, and others could be seen carrying golden half-cylinder cases that each contain a child's teeth. The air was literally buzzing, the sound of iridescent, practically transparent, little wings zipping in and out of the palace filling the air, along with the squeaks and chirps of the mini tooth fairies at work.

Jack glided through Tooth's palace in awe, gaze wandering about everywhere as he tried to take it all in; the last time he's been here, it's been completely deserted and filled with Nightmares. As the winter spirit looked around, he also tried to dodge all the mini fairies - some of which had momentarily stopped at seeing him to squeal. The guardian apparently did have a large group of fairy fangirls because of his pearly white teeth; he snickered. Oh if he would just "open up" his mouth to show them his teeth _now_. Much amusing as that would be, Jack also didn't want to be toppled over by every mini tooth fairy in this floating palace, all of whom would be beyond worried about him for it. So no, he wasn't going to do that, to them.

He continued turning his head this way and that, searching for the familiar other guardian that he was looking for. Tooth would usually be someplace ordering around her faeries or checking up things at the memory towers, but that could be anywhere. After about twenty minutes of unsuccessful searching, Jack simply and awkwardly asked one of the small fairies for help. Instantly whole group of them joined to be at his service, guiding him to where their mother queen was. Jack had to stop from laughing much, or, also too widely, at the fairies as they squeaked and squealed around his head, begging him to open his mouth so they can see his freshly-fallen-snow-sparkling teeth.

Oh, how much he wanted to see the look on all their faces and comply, but... again, no, he didn't want to cause chaos among them for such a little thing if he did. Even worse than them being too worried, though, they might become scared and start poking at him with their nose-beaks, which looked rather sharp and seemed to have a painful effect on people. Not that he'd ever been poked at by one, but he had witnessed Pitch's priceless face when Baby Tooth stabbed the man in the hand with her beak while she was in captivity.

Finally, the mini fairies stopped at one of the many towers with the crisscrossing gold design. Jack noticed that there weren't many windows here in the Palace, at least not that he's seen. After kindly waving the fairies off him, they reluctantly left Jack, and he flew in the tower towards where he spotted the energetic figure of Tooth. Toothiana was, as usual, giving out orders to her fairies on where their next mission of collecting teeth was, who it belonged to, and what cautionary things they should look out for on their way to get the tooth. Most of the words were incoherent to Jack because Tooth spoke quite rapidly to them.

Jack cleared his throat. The Guardian of Memories turned in surprise, and at seeing Jack, told a few last orders to the group of fairies that hovered around her and then flew over to him. She smiled, and Jack grinned back, again trying not to grin in a way so that his mouth opened, _yet, _and also so that it didn't look too much like an overly-suspicious mischievous smirk.

"Hi, Jack!" Tooth greeted gleefully. Jack was taken by surprise when she pulled him into a tight hug - luckily one that wasn't as tight as North's, though. He hugged her back, laughing, then they pulled apart. "What're you doing here? I didn't know you were coming. Don't you have snow to spread or something? I thought you were spending the day with your believers, maybe, so shouldn't you be somewhere else? Is something wrong or did one of the others send you here? Why'd you come? Not that I don't want you here! I want you here. W-well no, wait no-yes! I just meant that I'm glad you're here! It's just surprising and-"

"Tooth," Jack cut off her rapid-pace rambling, smiling.

Tooth put a hand to her mouth and blushed slightly in embarrassment. "Sorry," she stated meekly.

"I just came here on my own," Jack said, shrugging casually. "Just thought I'd visit."

"Oh! That's great! I didn't expect you'd want to come, but you're welcome whenever you like. It's so nice to see you," she beamed. Tooth fidgeted with her hands.

"It's great to see you too, Tooth," the boy replied.

She continued wringing and fidgeting her hands, biting her lip. She was probably trying to restrain herself from prying open his mouth to take a peek at his teeth, again. Jack twirled his staff idly, counting down in his head.

_Five..._

Tooth sighed and brushed back a few feathers on the crown of her head.

_Four..._

She fiddled with her fingers.

_Three..._

She fiddled with a coin that she's now somehow summoned out of thin air. Jack watched as she expertly flipped it in one hand and wove it between her slender fingers, the coin glinting gold at each turn.

_Two..._

Tooth flipped the coin again, caught it in her hand, and when she opened her palm it seems to have disappeared - Jack had no idea how she did it.

_One..._

Jack decided to break the short silence himself. "Wanna see my teeth, huh?" he joked and asked.

Immediately the Tooth Fairy seemed to perk up, flying higher for a few seconds and breaking out in an enthusiastic, "Yes! Open up, open up!"

The hellion snickered inwardly. He slyly and casually slipped the hand that wasn't holding his staff, his left, into his hoodie pocket, closing his grip around a sleek rectangular object. Jamie's camera. Jack had turned it on once he had gotten to the Palace. Now all he had to do was...

"Now let's see those beautiful pearly whi- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tooth's loud shriek pierced the air and caused all the mini fairies nearby to come to a halt and zip over to her in worry of their mother's distress.

Jack had opened his mouth all the way, baring his pointy plastic vampire teeth in a way that he hoped look vicious. He even added a hissing sound for more effect. Tooth was reaching her fingers toward him before stopping mid-way in horrified shock, reeling back, amethyst eyes rounded into wide circles. Jack had whipped the camera out and took a few shots of her at that moment (Tooth's expression was _beyond _priceless) then snapped his mouth shut and smirked innocently, trying not to break out in laughter - that lasted for about four seconds. The winter spirit was now a shaking, rolling, lump on the floor, and there were a few tears of mirth that leaked out of his eyes.

At least a dozen mini fairies entered the tower room, all squeaking worriedly, and confused at the sight of their horrified mother and the guffawing Guardian of Fun that literally looked like he was going to die of laughter. The Keeper of Memories had her hands clamped to her mouth, still wide-eyed and frozen in shock, and was staring at the Frost boy in bewilderment.

"J-Jack, w-what happened? What was - did I just see? Oh, MiM, J-Jack, I don't get- wha- I-" she stammered. Equally bewildered and beyond confused mini fairies came over to comfort her, others remaining at the sidelines, hovering and watching blankly in shock.

"T-Tooth, I-" Jack tried to answer but ended up sputtering two words in, breaking into even louder hysterical laughter, if that was possible. Every glance at the fairy's face that could only accurately be described as _bewildered and priceless _just made him roar even more. He at least tried to lean up on his staff, so he was standing again, but still clutching his aching stomach and hooting in laughter. Perhaps he might have been laughing more than he needed to, but he couldn't help it. Just... he glanced up at Tooth again... _priceless._

The mini fairies had by now seen what Tooth was so horrified about because while Jack was laughing they could see the light green pointy teeth peeking out from under his lips. They squeaked even louder and buzzed and zipped in circles. Among them happened to be a certain other mini fairy. Her left eye of cerulean and right eye of amethyst, Baby Tooth stood out quite distinctly from the rest of her sisters.

She had joined the growing group of fairies to see what all the chaos was about, and when she saw Tooth, she was worried. When she saw Jack, she was even more worried and also wondering what in the world was going on. Then she looked at Jack's mouth and noticed that it wasn't as it usually was. No, that pure mischievous smirk was still there, opened wide in his seemingly currently everlasting laughter, but the greenish pointy teeth there - nope, that was never there before, that Baby Tooth could recall. Unlike her sisters, though, Baby Tooth didn't instantly go into horrified-fear-mode; she wasn't that easy to be fooled. She knew Jack a little bit more and his trickster ways. Glancing between the two Guardians present, she finally made the connection that the teeth were fake and that Jack had put them on to scare Tooth. Instead, despite receiving confused and baffled looks from all of the other mini fairies present when she did it, Baby Tooth joined Jack and burst out into a squeaky laughter.

Tooth stared at the two laughing spirits, one her daughter, the other the Guardian of fun, in complete, utter bafflement.

Jack didn't know how long he'd been laughing for, but eventually it died down to hiccups. Baby Tooth, too, was rolling mid-air, squeaking beside him. He and Baby Tooth then glanced up at the rest of the present others, glanced at each other and shared a look, and burst into laughter again - shorter, this time.

Toothiana finally spoke up again, stuttering only slightly less. "B-Baby Tooth, Jack, what are you two laughing about? I-I don't understand. And what-"

Baby Tooth squeaked something really loud so that all the others in the tower room could hear; the fairy was chortling as she spoke in her (to Jack anyways) incoherent language.

Realization and relief washed over all of Baby Tooth's sisters. She'd briefly just explained that Jack's teeth weren't even his real teeth; that he was just wearing false, plastic ones. The Tooth Fairy slowly crept closer to where Jack now managed to stand, leaning on his staff and smirking.

"They aren't real Tooth," Jack chuckled, trying not to make that chuckle turn into him being in hysterics again.

"Th-they're green," Tooth said, "a-and sharp. A-and I thought - they were. They a-aren't?"

The winter hellion chuckled again, reached into his mouth, pulled out the plastic glow-in-the-dark vampire teeth, and then grinned, revealing his real white-as-snow teeth. "April Fools, Tooth."

Instantly all the mini fairies, excluding Baby Tooth, gave high-pitched sighs in content. Jack expected Tooth to start babbling over how relieved she was that the pointy green canines were, indeed, fake, and to start prying at his mouth to gush over his real teeth, or to simply stand there crossing her arms and smiling in amusement at Jack's trick, but he did not expect her to do the thing she did next. It was the _very _last thing on his mind - no, correction, it wasn't on his mind at all.

The Queen of the Tooth Fairies's face straightened into an impassive expression as she stared blankly at the plastic teeth in Jack's hand. She held out her hand palm-up and asked if she may see it. Complying, Jack gave it to her bemusedly. She backed up, tossed it up in the air, and flew up after it. With her razor-sharp wings she zipped at light speed and they all watched as she sliced the object to shreds.

The mini fairies were all wide-eyed, Baby Tooth looked like she was trying not to laugh again, and Jack's mouth formed a wide "O" as he stared at the plastic bits that fell to the tower room floor like confetti. RIP to those vampire teeth..

...And Jack really wished he had caught that on camera.

Well, he wouldn't have had the chance to, anyways, because the next second later Tooth was all energetic and happy again and was, indeed, now gushing over his pearly white teeth.

"They're as beautiful and sparkly as freshly fallen snow!"

Jack grumbled from around Tooth's fingers. In the background Baby Tooth's squeaking laughter could be heard.

* * *

**I'd appreciate if you review if you can, thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for any OOC, haha. There'll be more April Fools pranks to come - this is just Jack's lil prank on Tooth.**

**~fi**


	2. Chapter 2: Of Snow Pranks and Hellions

**Mischievous Antics**

**Chapter 2: Of Snow Pranks and Hellions**

Frost ferns curled up the glass of the window as it slid open. The winter spirit floated in to stand on the windowsill, wearing his usual trademark smirk. In the hand that wasn't carrying his staff, a perfect sphere of compacted snow materialized, of which he hid behind his back deviously. He looked around for the familiar mop of brown hair of his first believer.

Jamie Bennett's room was empty, though.

Jack raised a puzzled brow, still holding onto the snowball.

The young boy was here this morning when Jack had visited, though after the spirit had left for the Tooth Palace he must've been going to school by then, of course. After Jack had left the Palace, he'd went off to idly spread snow in some areas, though later received a full-on-irritated rant from Mother Nature on how he shouldn't be bringing winter around when it wasn't even his time of year to do so, it being April and all. The spirit of spring wasn't too pleased either, along with an equally annoyed spirit of autumn down in the Southern Hemisphere.

Sadly Jack wasn't able to take pictures of their pissed-off expressions, but besides the long, boring rants he was forced to listen to, it was amusing.

And so now the guardian had went back to see Jamie again, for now it was time that the boy should've returned home already; it was half after three in the afternoon, though, as seen, Jamie wasn't here. Maybe he hadn't gotten here yet, but Jack was sure he'd just seen the Bennett's car parked out front of the house. That'd bean the kid's probably either downstairs, or out hanging with his friends, then.

_SPLAT!_

Something cold and wet whacked the winter spirit dead in the face, making him yelp and drop his staff, taken aback in surprise. He accidentally bumped the back of his head into the top of the windowsill, and he winced, groaning and briefly checking to make sure that there wasn't a bruise. Luckily, there wasn't, but it was then Jack also realized he no longer held his snowball. Jack blinked, looking up to find the culprit of the surprise attack.

A mirthful little Jamie Bennett stood clutching his stomach, other arm lifted up and pointing at the prank victim as he laughed. The guardian stared up still wide-eyed in surprise for a moment, bits of the solid water still dripping off his face.

"Ha! I-I did it! I got you, and you didn't even see-" Jamie sputtered in laughter, "_you didn't even see it coming! _A-and you should really s-see your face, Jack! 'Cause, pahahaha- ha!"

The younger boy was practically toppling over himself in his victorious laughter. Knowing Jack would be back soon, he'd hidden in the closet near the window, prepared to jump out and give the spirit a shocking scare. But when he'd seen that Jack planned on using that snowball on him, Jamie slyly managed to slip out and take it while the guardian was too busy looking around for him wondering where he could be. Then _BAM! _Snowball to the face! No one had ever managed to get Jack in all their snowball fights - heck, that was nearly impossible with him being the _spirit of winter_ and all - but he got him and the spirit didn't even see it coming!

His laughter eventually trailed off and died, though, when Jamie saw that Jack didn't join in; the teen simply sat there on the windowsill, staring blankly into space with an emotionless expression. The brunette shifted, wondering if he should have thrown the snowball.

_He wasn't mad, was he? _Jamie worried.

Unbeknownst to the believer, while Jamie had been laughing Jack had regained ahold of his handy staff, inwardly smirking and not bothering to wipe the remainder of the snow off his face. He simply stared at the space above Jamie's head, blankly, managing not to make his shaking shoulders of silent laughter visible.

"Jack? Are you okay?" a confused and concerned Jamie waved a hand in front of the winter spirit's unblinking face. "Earth to Jack?..."

_One moment, wait... now._

A mischievous glint flashed in his pair of azure eyes and Jack couldn't suppress his smirk anymore. He made a small inconspicuous flick of his hand and then...

"_AHCK!"_

Jack spat in laughter as the large clump of snow he'd been exponentially expanding right above the oblivious brunette boy's head dropped, coating Jamie's hair, clothes, and basically his whole self, in snow. One does not want to mess with the winter spirit.

Jamie was squeaking - yes, squeaking, literally - as he jumped, shaking his thin cotton T-shirt as he tried to get the snow off of him. It soaked through the fabric and was dripping down his back - the cause of his said squeaking - making him shiver. The shivering boy glared and laughed at the white-haired hellion. "_Jack! _No fair; you used your snow powers!"

"Hey, well, I could've thrown a dozen snowballs at you," Jack laughed.

"Which is basically the same thing as this because I would've been covered in all this snow in the end, anyways," Jamie pointed out, playfully shoving the spirit in the shoulder. "And now my mom's also gonna wonder how I got all soaked, too. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't believe if I just said I got pranked back by Jack Frost."

The two boys laughed, imagining it.

_"Jamie Bennett, why are your clothes all soaked?!" _Jack raised his voice to try and mimic the voice of Jamie's mother.

_"Maayyybe I decided to take a swim? ...With them on?" _Jamie drawled doubtfully, giggling.

"Might work," Jack joked, laughing.

"You just can't prank Jack Frost, huh?"

"Nope."

* * *

**I haven't updated this in a long time lol. This chapter's short and simple, but the future ones shall be longer and we'll all see Jack and the Guardian's pranks soon. Feel free to drop a review or have Jack drop snow on youu. **

**That sentence rhymed, heh.**

**~fi**


End file.
